Fences That Can't Be Mended
by Jelz
Summary: RS.After noticing a slight attraction between two friends Kairi decides to help get them together but by doing so she unknowingly plays a role in a joke that goes terribly wrong especially when one boy makes a mistake that just adds to the problem....
1. And So It Begins

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts…I do own this nifty black keyboard though

**(A/N):** Jelz here and with her she brings a fic that is not a one-shot! And one that she plans to finish in a timely fashion...unlike **Shadows**, which has been sitting in a corner since last year. Anyway, **shounen-ai **warning and I won't lie to you…There's some in this chapter too. The reading before you actually get into the chapter is a bit long but it's important even though it may not seem to fit in right now so be patient please okay? Let's start!Oh and sorry for lack of indentation..I can't get FF to work properly..A sign I've been away for too long ne?

_Remember that time we walked together, for me, the long way home? Remember how it was warm out? How we chattered of different things that didn't matter but we wanted to hear each other's voice. The picture you drew me that we both agreed was crappy, that I stuffed in my bag, seemingly not caring about it. Those feelings that day…Happiness maybe?_

_Remember how we walked close together? Nearly touching, nearly holding hands but not quite. The mindless chatter continuing with slight blushes and nervous laughter at slight contact of skin, of our bodies moving to brush together as though magnetized._

_So shy it was ridiculous, though I was worse. You showed you feelings; wore them as plainly as you wore that ugly plaid shirt around your waist that day. And I…I hid it behind behavior not meant to confuse but explain in a way so words weren't needed. Did you understand?_

_I remember our goodbye, the one that reminds me of so many others we said. Clinging to each other saying we have to go but releasing each other from the embrace would mean separating so we just clung a little harder._

_The beginning of the end…_

_Someone said, 'With every good comes bad.' With every sweet embrace, longing stare, happy laughter, hints of feeling, shy hugs, mindless chatter, for every happy moment spent together, either alone or with friends, for every promise we made each other, empty or otherwise, something that resembled pain or sadness lurked nearby. _

_I'm sorry (because I know some of it is my fault)._

_Remember the time I told you I loved you? No?_

_Remember the time I let you know verbally that if you ever needed anything I would be there? No?_

_Remember…_

_The point…What's the point?_

_You don't remember because I couldn't say the things you wanted, possibly needed to hear._

_Coward…A coward who is fearless, who in your eyes does no wrong. I'm scared I'll disappoint you. That you'll realize I'm not who you think me to be, that I'm just another lost soul, not looking for their place in life, but looking for the things that make that place home._

_When you remember the time we walked together and all the distant memories thereafter, this time remember then differently because I'm doing what I couldn't before, in a futile attempt to mend the broken, and adding in the simple fact that I love you._

****

**Chapter I- And So It Begins **

Blue eyes opened slowly to stare at the wall. The sun had just risen but already it had lightened the room considerably. Why couldn't she sleep though everything like Sora? Kairi hated waking up early but after years of doing so she could finally say she was used to it.

Kairi sat up slowly and let out a yawn. From her position on her bed she could see herself in the mirror out of the corner of her eye. From what she could see she looked terrible, but then again, who didn't when they just woke up? She ran a hand through her messy hair.

"Morning."

_That voice sounds familiar_, Kairi thought lazily. She almost responded to it but instead started to think on it. Indeed that voice belonged to one of her closest friends, Riku. _Riku._ She smiled a bit. He always had gorgeous looks from what she could remember. Silver hair, fair skin, and beautiful aqua colored eyes. Yeah, he was definitely something worth looking at. His voice had only added to the whole effect, but when puberty left it slightly deeper than before, well his whole appeal went up a 'couple' of notches. Not that she liked him or anything like that. She was just noticing the obvious. _Speaking of noticing things, why did that sound so close?_

Kairi glanced around her room and barely held back a shriek when she spotted Riku sitting in a chair in the corner of her room. Kairi rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things. When she looked back, Riku was still sitting there seemingly undisturbed and reading what appeared to be her diary. _What a way to start the day…_

"What the hell are you doing in here Riku?" Kairi yelled angrily.

Riku merely glanced up and cocked an eyebrow while he turned the page of the book. He shrugged. "Watching you sleep…which is boring by the way. I don't suggest it." He went back to reading her diary with an interest that was hardly feigned.

"I didn't know this happened…" Kairi heard him mumble softly.

Kairi's eyes widened before she glared at him in anger. "Get the hell out of my room!" She pushed back her covers angrily. "And stop reading my stuff!" She made an attempt to jump out of her bed, but was caught up in her covers and fell to the ground instead. Luckily for her, Riku was sitting close enough so she could barely grab the top of the book as she went down.

"Is that anyway to treat your best friend?" Riku sniffled and wiped away a fake tear.

"I'm going to tell my mother to stop letting you in here." Kairi threatened.

"Maybe you should stop leaving your window open." Riku suggested as he stood. "I'm off to find Sora." He carefully stepped over Kairi and stopped to pat her on the head before leaving through the door.

They both knew her parents wouldn't care if they saw Riku leaving their house this early when he definitely didn't come in through the door. Over the years that had become mainly Riku's, and sometimes-even Sora's, way of entering and leaving houses. Everybody was used to it.

"Damn you Riku for waking up early." Kairi yawned and rolled over.

A few minutes later she was sleeping again.

By the time Kairi was asleep Riku was at Sora's house and wishing he were somewhere else.

"Karma's a bitch." Riku grumbled unhappily as he struggled to move without waking up Sora.

Upon arriving at Sora's house, Riku climbed up the tree closest to the house and let himself into Sora's room. Sora purposely left his window open for Riku in case he ever wanted to drop by. Sora was sleeping and nothing, not dancing elephants or favorite foods, could wake Sora so Riku simply lay on the bed next to him to wait. Mistake number one. Somehow he managed to forget how Sora took over anything and everything on his bed in his sleep.

Mistake number two was the reason why he didn't like that he made mistake number one. While Sora was apparently comfortable with snuggling up to Riku, an arm and leg draped over him to firmly hold him in place, Riku wasn't and he had the blush to prove it. This happened all the time when they were younger but it was just different now. The thought of Sora waking up and seeing him blush over something so…so _normal_ for them…utterly embarrassing.

Riku did the only thing he really could at the moment. He grabbed the phone with his free arm and called the only person who could help him in this situation.

"Hey Kairi, I kind of need your help."

He heard a groan and what sounded like a muffled 'screw you' before the line went dead. Okay, maybe he deserved that. He tried again.

"C'mon Kairi…I think he's starting to drool." He glanced down at Sora whose head was resting on his shoulder and noticed that it wasn't Sora's fault he couldn't use his right arm; it was his own fault because he was holding him. _Well, at least no drool…_

Kairi sighed. "Sora doesn't drool Riku. You do. We both know that. Besides, Sora'll be waking up in about five or six hours. I'm sure you can wait." She hung up so Riku did the same.

"Five or six hours." Riku whispered. Five or six hours to sit and think about Sora because thinking of something else would be difficult with him just laying all over him. Five or six hours to remember their childhood, their school years, their friendship which turned odd just last year when Riku "magically" developed a crush on his best friend, who happens to be sleeping on him. Five or six hours of pure torture.

Riku groaned.

"What's wrong?"

"Absolutely nothing."

"Okay."

By the time Riku realized that Sora had woken up briefly to question him it was too late. Content with knowing that Riku was okay Sora fell back asleep immediately, managing to slide a bit closer before doing so.

Riku's face turned a light shade of pink. _He willingly sleeps this close to me?_

Indeed it seemed odd to him that Sora had no problem with their current position. Maybe it was all in his head. It made sense that Sora would be comfortable with him; they were best friends.

"Maybe I'm still tired."

"I can't believe you drooled all over my pillow. Sorry, let me correct that. Poured buckets of drool all over my favorite pillow."

Riku sighed and let his wooden sword drop to the ground. "I can't believe you're still on that. It wasn't my fault. If you weren't using me as a pillow, which you happen to do every time you sleep near me, I wouldn't need your pillow."

Sora sent an angry pout in Riku's direction. "_You _come sleep near _me._"

Riku sighed. "All right. I'll give you that one. You win okay?" He went to sit on the paopu tree so he could watch the other kids on the play.

He could easily spot Wakka's bright red hair as he dueled with Selphie. Though he couldn't tell who was winning, it wouldn't surprise him if it were Selphie. Not that Wakka wasn't any good at dueling; he was tied with Tidus for third place if he had to give ranks. It was simply the fact that Selphie tended to be a bit 'over excited' when she came in contact with a jump rope during a duel. _Unique choice for a weapon though,_ Riku thought.

Further down the beach he could see Tidus trying to teach Kairi a bit about sparring. From Riku's position, all her movements looked awkward and clumsy, but with a little practice she could probably get better. Then, if she wanted of course, Riku would train her to be on nearly the same level as he and Sora. Speaking of Sora, Riku noticed that he too had abandoned his sword on the ground next to his and was quietly sitting next to him, watching the same things he was.

"You think Tidus will be able to teach Kairi to use a sword properly?" Riku asked. Riku looked at Sora and noticed how his eyes studied all their movements before returning his gaze.

"Maybe. He's patient and all so she might have a better chance of understanding things. Why don't you ask what you really want to know?"

Sora you know me too well…Well… Almost… 

Riku grinned. "All right. Will he make a better teacher than me?"

Sora smiled as he thought of all the work and effort Riku put into training him. Riku had even made him the sword he used now, though he wouldn't admit he made it for him because he was proud. No, he would rather claim that the other one was too poorly made and would break if they continued to spar with it. Riku pushed Sora very hard and always had high expectations for him and Sora liked that. Riku always gave Sora a goal to strive for and Sora had yet to disappoint him. He almost didn't mind being second best to Riku…Almost. It was rather fun trying to win against Riku even though he almost always ended up hurt in the end. But the physical wounds were nothing compared to the pride he felt knowing that Riku could spar better than anyone on the island and had choose to teach him.

"You're a great teacher Riku. A little cocky sometimes but nothing a hit to the head can't fix."

"I get cocky? Sora, you hit me once and think you're king of the world. At least I win before I claim that title."

By the time Riku realized what was happening he was already staring up at Sora from the water. Sora just stood there, hands on hips with his head held high and a smirk on his face as he watched Riku wade over to the shore. He could see that the other kids had stopped to watch as he threw Riku into the water and he waved over to them now.

"You'll regret that Sora."

Sora paid no heed to Riku's threat and gave Riku a smile that was sure to wash his anger away. _The benefits of being cute, _Sora thought. In truth, he really hated being cute but it had its advantages.

He watched, from his seat on the tree, as Riku took his shirt off and carefully laid it out in the sun before lying down next to it. How lucky he was that he could lie in the sun and never tan. He realized he was staring when he noticed Riku looking back at him.

He blushed and immediately tried to cover his embarrassment with a short laugh and a wave.

_When did this happen?_

"Kairi?" Tidus asked. He waved his hand in front of her face. "You okay?"

"Yeah." She smiled. "I'm fine. Just noticing something I didn't catch before."

"Shall we continue?"

She nodded. "Sure."

Well glad that's over with…for now anyway. So…comments? Opinions? Criticism? Random flying objects? I'm hungry for some feedback Yes Yes. Nods

When I started this I had totally different plans as to what the plot was but I changed it completely as I neared the end . I wish I could just spill and tell right now but I can't cries So I better go before I accidentally let something slip… Jelz


	2. Turning On The Lights

Disclaimer: I think we all know who owns Kingdom Hearts by now 

**(A/N): **Yes! Jelz is back and with her she brings the next chapter…Er…No annoying A/N rambling for the moment so just enjoy I guess…

Chapter II- Turning On The Lights 

Kairi sat on the docks staring out at the sea. Tidus had long ago left with Wakka and Selphie in search of something to do on the main island leaving her with Riku, who was currently sleeping next to his shirt, and Sora, who sat on the paopu tree quietly watching him. How bored Sora looked without somebody to keep him company. Kairi smiled and leaned back on her elbows her legs swinging slightly over the edge of the dock.

_Maybe I should go say hello,_ Kairi thought, but she didn't make any effort to move. Instead she simply lifted her face to the sky and lay back completely. Riku had the right idea. It was a wonderful day to take a nap in the sun. The weather wasn't too hot; the sun wasn't shining as brightly as it always did. The perfect day to just sit and relax on the beach. She glanced over towards Riku again and noticed that Sora had moved and was now stepping over him to make his way towards her.

"Hey Kairi."

"What's up?" She scooted over a bit so Sora could sit down.

"Waiting for Riku to wake up. I think he sleeps more than me."

Kairi gasped. "Sleep more than you? Is that really possible?"

Sora grinned. "Shut up. I don't sleep _that _much."

"Of course not because a good twelve hours out of the day excluding naps is never too much sleep."

Sora laughed. "Exactly."

Out of everyone on the island Kairi was Sora's second best friend. She had come to live on their small island from the mainland when he and Riku were about six. Or, to be exact, when Riku was six and he was five. Their parents had pushed the three of them-because Sora and Riku never separated- together when she arrived and because of that they developed a special bond with each other. When in a group nobody ever felt like the third-wheel, which is common in some friendships, and individually Kairi managed to form a strong friendship with the boys. Of course she knew that Riku always came first with Sora and vise-versa (whether they knew it themselves or not), but it didn't bother her. She was the first person they turned to when they had a problem they couldn't solve themselves or when they needed someone to talk to other than each other. Also, her position in the friendship gave her a better view of what went on between them. For example, she still remembered the staring incident that happened not too long ago and though they might think nothing of it she was curious to find out what it meant.

"School is starting soon. Excited?" Kairi didn't really care for this topic, but at the moment there was nothing else to talk about.

"The only person around here who is happy when school starts is Riku. It gives him another chance to prove he's good at something." Sora sighed.

"Jealous?"

"Never. But I do wish I could get good grades like him."

"Would you like me to see if he'll tutor you?" Kairi asked.

Sora shook his head. "No. He already has plenty to do during school. I don't want to add on to his already busy schedule."

"You sound sad."

"Summer is the only time we _really _spend time together anymore. During school he's either too busy or too tired." He gave a short laugh. "People expect so much from him and he hates it, but he can't do anything but meet those expectations. I guess I just wish he had a little more free time. Not even to spend with me, but for himself you know? Just to take a break every once in a while."

"Have you told him this?" She looked towards Sora and noticed how he was no longer looking at the sea but was looking at his lap. _Is that…a blush?_ If she tried to stare it would just look weird to him so she turned her gazed to the sky.

"No, not really. He knows I worry a bit but that's about it."

"I see."

"Hey, want to go get some ice cream?"

Kairi let their previous topic slip but only because she could tell Sora wanted to be relieved of the slight embarrassment he felt for showing that he cared so much for one of his friends.

"Sure. Should we wake Riku?"

Sora stood up. "No, he's already awake. That's why I suggested it."

Sure enough when Kairi looked to where Riku had been he was up and putting his shirt back on. She watched Sora jump off the dock to go and greet him, a smile on his face that quickly spread to Riku's too. She watched them laugh together as they headed back towards her. Sora must have suggested getting ice cream because she saw Riku nod before he made a comment that caused Sora to hit him and dash off. They looked so much happier when they were together.

_So much happier…I wonder if they could possibly…_

"I think you broke your record Sora. That was what? Five cones at one time today?"

Sora grinned. "Amazing huh? You did okay too. You ate four so you didn't lose by much."

"No matter what, you're always one ahead." Riku said.

"Maybe one day I'll teach you my technique."

"Boys." Kairi rolled her eyes. Who could possibly want to learn a technique for eating more than three ice cream cones at a time? Such things didn't interest her but she found their competitions amusing.

"It has nothing to do with technique Sora. It's all about the timing."

"No! There's some technique too."

Riku sighed. "Really now?"

"Hate to interrupt this fascinating argument, but is there anything in particular you guys want to do before the sun sets?"

"Why what happens when the sun sets?" Riku asked.

"Well, for one the mosquitoes come out and two I have to be home early today. I have plans for tomorrow." Not exactly the whole truth, but she was now on a mission and they couldn't know what she was up to just yet.

"Plans?" Sora asked. "Doing what? With who?"

Kairi stuck her tongue out at him. "Don't worry about it."

Riku sighed. "Kids…"

That comment was rewarded with a hit in the head from Kairi.

"What is this? Hit Riku day?" He glared at both Kairi and Sora when they laughed and nodded in response.

"Need someone to walk you home?" Sora asked. He moved to put his shoes back on.

"No its okay. I live down the block. I'll be fine." Kairi smiled. Sora worried about her a lot sometimes. He was always the one to walk her home even when she insisted he didn't have to. She guessed it was because they were like siblings.

"Give me a call later okay?" Riku's way of worrying. He didn't feel the need to walk her to her doorstep but he did care whether she got in without any problems. He gave her more space than Sora, but it all balanced out evenly.

"See you later guys."

The boys sat in silence on the couch for a while after Kairi left.

"So what do you want to do now?" Riku asked. He looked over at Sora.

Sora shrugged. "I could go for a nap."

"Okay. My room or here on the couch?"

"Well, if you're joining me then your room."

"Just try not to take over the bed this time okay?"

"I will if you try sleeping with your mouth closed."

"At least I don't snore." Riku countered.

"One, I don't snore. And two, I would rather snore than wake up drenched in spit everyday."

"I'll spit on you how does that sound?"

"Try it and I'll kick your ass." Sora threatened.

"Kick my ass? I'd love to see you try."

As soon as they stepped foot inside Riku's room they were wrestling. However, this time there was no winner because after a few minutes of wrestling on the bed they both fell asleep. Maybe when they woke up later they could finish, but for now all that matter was their nap and the fact that once again, Sora was taking control of the bed. Though this time Riku was far too tired to mind.

**(A/N): **Okay yeah. Finished for now. Definitely not as good as the first chapter but no need to compare! Jelz has a plan! She knows what she's doing for once XD. Any who, Uhh…Working on next chapter shortly. While I was typing this, an idea came to mind for another one-shot…A pretty good idea if I do say so myself. So keep an eye out for that though no guarantees it will be out before the next chapter for this is done. Ehh…That's it. Jelz


	3. First Steps

**Disclaimer: Blah Blah you know the drill…**

**(A/N): **I'll save my insane rambling for the end okay?

**Chapter III- First Steps**

****

_"Don't worry, I'm not busy…The tree house?…Sure, I'll come." _

**__**

The weather was much like the day before, beautiful with shining sun and a slight breeze, though one could see slight hints of rain clouds. It was the perfect day for Kairi to start her mission. Dressed simply in denim shorts and a white short-sleeved shirt, because she would be sitting on the ground for a bit, she was headed for the tree house on the island where the kids played everyday.

Kairi had spent most of her night planning how she would go about finding out the answers to the questions she had. After ruling out such things as spying and bribing she decided she would just settle for talking to Sora, for he was more likely to open up to her sooner or later, and watching Riku when he was around Sora, because his actions would tell her more than his words would. Besides, she knew Riku was a private person and unless it was Sora, asking him about personal business was something you just didn't do. He'd come to you when he was ready.  
Once on the island Kairi noticed everyone was there, which was to be expected, and wondered if she's be able to that the privacy needed for the meeting. Chances were she would since everyone was busy with their own activities at the moment.

As she walked across the docks and made her way to the tree house she took notice of everyone's positions on the island. Selphie was burying Wakka in the sand at the beach while Tidus watched and occasionally threw something at Wakka's head, which earned a laugh from Selphie and no doubt some threats from Wakka. Riku was by himself on his island, lounging on the paopu tree while he read a book. Occasionally he would look up from his book and look at the ocean or glance around the island as though looking for someone.

The only person missing was Sora.

_Duh,_ Kairi thought to herself. Sora had called her this morning and asked her to meet him at the tree house after she insisted he wasn't messing up her plans for the day. In fact, he was just making things easier for her. This provided the perfect opportunity for Kairi to talk to Sora about Riku. Though, she had hunch this was what this meeting was going to be about even if she didn't question him.

She climbed the ladder that led up to the tree house and as expected she found Sora there sitting in a corner waiting.

"Here as promised." Kairi said cheerfully. She smiled at Sora, but it wasn't returned. In fact, he looked pretty nervous in Kairi's opinion.

"What's up Sora?" She sat down across from him with her legs folded. She chose not to sit next to him so she could study his facial expressions as he talked. Though Riku was working with Sora to teach him to keep his expression neutral, because he claimed it would make him more difficult to read when in battle, Sora still used facial expressions quite often in conversation.

"I've been thinking." Sora whispered.

Kairi stopped him. "You don't really have to whisper you know."

Sora gave a nervous laugh before turning serious again. "Sorry. I said 'I've been thinking'. Well actually, I already knew…" He trailed off and scratched the back of his head.

Kairi raised an eyebrow. It seemed to her like he was slightly confused, but she remained patient. "Okay? Just tell me what's on your mind. Blurt it out in any way if you have to. I'll try my best to understand."

Sora leaned his head back against the wall so he could look at the 'ceiling' with its many leaves poking through the cracks. "Riku." He sighed.

This caught Kairi's attention. "What about him?" It would make her so happy, and her mission much easier, if Sora just confessed to her now. Mission aside, it would make her happy because that meant Sora trusted her enough to tell her these things. Kind of made her feel important.

"Promise you won't tell?" Sora asked.

"Sora you know me. I wouldn't tell unless you wanted me to."

"Just making sure."

Kairi nodded.

"You know that feeling you get in your stomach? I guess it's sort of like a tingly feeling…"

"Butterflies?" Kairi asked.

"Yeah, butterflies." He blushed. "When I think of Riku I get butterflies. A swarm of butterflies actually." He paused to think. "There's more too. For example, sometimes I stare, though I don't mean to—"

Kairi giggled. "Sounds like you have a crush."

"So its really that huh?" He looked disappointed. Possibly he was hoping for it to be something else other than a crush.

"You sound sad."

"I guess I am. I was hoping it wasn't true, but then again, I said I already knew." He sighed. "I have a crush on my best friend and I have no intention of telling him. A good reason to be a little sad don't you think?"

"Why not tell him?" Kairi asked. "You don't think you have a chance with him? Be a little more confident."

Sora looked at her eyes wide with surprise because she would actually suggest such a thing and for a second Kairi almost wished she never said it.

"Me with Riku?" Sora shook his head. "Probably wouldn't work out." He stood up and brushed off his shorts. "Thanks for listening Kairi."

Kairi smiled. "That's what I'm here for. Try to smile before you go to Riku." Kairi said. She ignored Sora's surprised look, he should've known that she would know where he was going. "You know he can tell when you have a problem. I'm sure you don't want him questioning you."

Sora nodded and mumbled another thanks before leaving Kairi.

Kairi sighed and moved so she could sit with her back to the wall. "What to do now?"

Next on Kairi's list was figuring out how Riku felt though that information would be useless if she couldn't convince Sora that he possibly had a chance with Riku. And if Riku decided, like Sora, that things wouldn't work out between the two of them that would be another roadblock for Kairi to try and clear. And then on top of that she'd still have to help get them together because at the rate that things were going, they wouldn't be able to do it on their own.

"How did I get myself into this?" Kairi groaned.

After speaking with Kairi, Sora made his way over to Riku though he stopped over on the beach to see what Wakka, Tidus, and Selphie were up to first. His conversation with Kairi had left him feeling a bit down, but after watching Wakka struggle to get out of the sand while Tidus threw rocks at him, his mood lightened up considerably. When he felt he could go see Riku without having his looks betray his feelings he made his way over to him. Riku was still lounging on the paopu tree, but the book he had been reading lay on the ground forgotten as Riku stared at the ocean. Even if Sora still wasn't feeling a hundred percent happy, just looking at Riku made him smile a bit.

"You shouldn't just throw your books around like that." Sora said and he picked the book up and brushed it off. "You'll ruin it."

Riku rolled his eyes. "You're about as messy as I am."

"True." He stood next to the tree and waited for Riku to move his feet so he could sit.

Riku stood up. "Sit here." When Sora sat in his seat he sat back down and lay back, resting his head in Sora's lap. "You don't mind do you?" Riku asked. The perfect position to just look up at Sora and have his glance be mistaken as him looking towards the sky.

Sora shook his head before staring straight ahead while he wished his blush away. "I don't mind." He prayed Riku couldn't see it.

"Good, because I wasn't going to move anyway."

Sora just sighed. "I owe you a hit on the head for that comment."

Riku smirked and both boys fell silent, each one consumed with their thoughts of each other, not even thinking about Kairi, who was trying not bang her head against the wall while she tried to figure out what she would do about them.

Too bad she wasn't outside to witness them sitting together huh?

**(A/N): **Another chapter done I feel like I accomplished something…What's that you say? I did? You're absolutely right . Next chapter will be out as soon as I stop playing with band-aids long enough to write it. So I hope this chapter was enough to satisfy you for now…Until next time. Jelz


	4. Empty Promises

**Disclaimer: ….Is this seriously still necessary?**

**(A/N): **Well...Jelz has returned and brings… You guess it! Another chapter! So…Read away! Oh…and thanks for the reviews they make me smile…

**Chapter IV- Empty Promises**

****

****

****

At around eight-o'clock, Kairi found herself knocking on Riku's front door. On the third or fourth knock Riku answered and Kairi responded to his greeting by passing him her bookbag to carry. Earlier that day Riku invited Kairi and Sora to watch a movie at his house, which meant they would probably be spending the night at his house. Riku hadn't commented on what movie they would be watching, but the rules were the person whose house they were staying at picked the movie, so Kairi guessed the movie would require a strong stomach.

"Is Sora here yet?" Kairi asked as she walked around the coffee table in Riku's living room. She was looking at the pictures that were framed and set all over the room. There were pictures of Riku growing up, but the majority of them were of him and Sora. Occasionally Kairi could spot herself in a picture. _Just like Sora's house,_ Kairi thought. Both their parents liked to decorate their homes with photos, though at Sora's house, the photos were more recent.

"He should be here soon. He's bringing the movie this time." Riku said as he walked past with two bowls of popcorn. "You act like you haven't seen all those pictures before. Make yourself useful." He started to make his way up to his room.

"You really are rude you know that?" Kairi called after him. She didn't receive a reply but she was sure he heard her. She sighed and went to grab the drinks from the kitchen anyway. She was so used to Riku messing with her that it didn't even bother her anymore.

"You actually cleaned a little? I'm shocked." Kairi said when she entered Riku's room. She placed the drinks on the nightstand next to his bed. "Stop eating all the popcorn."

Riku shrugged. "That's why I brought up two bowls." He folded his legs on the bed so he could sit the bowl in his lap, and just to piss Kairi off he shoved a big handful of popcorn in his mouth.

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Just like Sora."

Riku blushed slightly and tried to keep himself from grinning at the mention of the other boy's name. "Maybe."

"You know," Kairi started as she sat at his desk. She picked up the frame that held a picture of Sora putting a turtle on Riku's head and looked at it. She had taken that picture last week when they found a baby turtle and the boys decided to do silly things with it. Afterwards, they decided to let it continue doing whatever it had been doing before they disturbed it, but when they placed it on the ground it wouldn't budge so they gave it to Selphie. Of course they checked on it every few days to make sure Selphie hadn't disturbed it further with her many ideas and weird games. It was the least they could do for it after leaving it in Selphie's care.

"I personally think you two are a perfect match for each other. Take that anyway you like of course. Its just an opinion." She put the picture back on Riku's desk.

"A perfect match for each other." Riku whispered to himself. He seemed to think about the idea for a bit. He pushed the popcorn bowl off to the side of the bed. "What makes you say that?"

Kairi shrugged. "You two just click. You're like warm pie and he's like ice cream. You just go perfectly together." She paused. "I could go for some pie and ice cream right now." She mumbled.

Riku rolled his eyes. "Pie and ice cream? You couldn't think of anything better than that?"

"Doesn't matter what I choose," Kairi said. "The point is you two just go together."

"Whatever." Riku said. His face remained neutral but Kairi guessed he was still thinking about what she had said.

She smirked. "I think I just figured something out."

"Figured out what?" Riku asked.

Kairi knew she would be taking a risk by taking their conversation onto the topic of Riku possibly liking Sora, but when she thought about what she could gain by doing so, Kairi decided to go ahead and do it. "I think you like Sora." She stated.

Riku's eyes widened slightly. "What?"

"Do I have to draw pictures? You like Sora. Simple as that." Kairi smiled. "Don't worry though. Your secret is safe with me."

"Wait. What makes you say that?" Riku asked.

Kairi motioned to the window. "Somebody's out there throwing rocks at your window. You might want to do something about that." They both knew it was Sora and for once Kairi had to thank his good timing.

"But what makes you think that?" Riku said as he walked towards the window. Another rock hit the window and Riku opened it.

"Open the door." Sora shouted.

"Can you wait a second?"

"I've been waiting for a while." Sora whined. "It's getting chilly out here."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Alright. I'm coming down now."

Riku shut the window and rushed past Kairi. Even though he knew that Kairi would never tell any of his secrets without permission, he couldn't help but worry. This wasn't something he wanted people to know and if Kairi 'accidentally' slipped and told Sora…_Better not think like that. _Still, he was curious to know how Kairi found out. She was either playing with him or she found out through his actions. If it turned out to be the latter then he was being too obvious and half the island could possibly know by now.

"Shit." Riku grumbled. He ran a hand through his hair before opening the door for Sora. "Hey Sora, come in."

"Don't sound too excited." He tossed Riku the movie. "Hope I didn't keep you guys waiting too long. I was having trouble picking a movie."

"Don't worry about it." He began to walk up the stairs only to be stopped when Sora grabbed his wrist.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing."

"Are you sure?" Sora asked.

"Would I lie to you?"

Sora shook his head.

"Okay then." Riku smiled. "Let's go watch this movie."

"I meant what I said Riku. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Kairi said as she walked towards Riku. Sometime after everybody had fallen asleep, Riku left to go sit by himself for a while in his back yard. Kairi guessed he didn't think she was still awake but that didn't really matter at the moment.

"Where's Sora?" He was sitting in the grass with his back to Kairi and didn't bother to turn to face her when he spoke.

"He's sleeping." Kairi said softly. She wrapped her blanket tightly around herself before she sat next to him. "Why are you out here?" She asked.

Riku shrugged. "Thinking."

"Talk to me." Kairi said.

Riku sighed. "Seriously, please don't tell Sora. Things are hard enough already and if he knew, I'm scared of how he'd react."

"I don't think he'd mind." Kairi mumbled.

"Kairi."

"I know Riku. I won't tell a soul."

If only he knew she was already planning out her next course of action for her plan.

"Thanks."

Kairi opened her blanket so she could share it with Riku and they lay back in the grass together.

"We're going to be bitten by tons of mosquitoes if we sleep out here." Kairi yawned.

"Don't worry about it." Riku said as he wrapped an arm around her waist. "I'll protect you."

"Just don't drool on me in the process."

**(A/N): **I have to admit…I'm not too happy with this chapter though I can't figure out why…I guess it just didn't make me all that happy. Hmm…Did it seem a little short? I guess I just wanted to get this part done so I could move on…I'm impatient I want to really start with the plot and whatnot. From now on…No more impatient-ness. I promise. Jelz


	5. Pushing Them Together Pt1

**(A/N): **School has been horrendous but somehow I managed to get this chapter done. I'm splitting it up into two parts and (obviously) this is the first. So, enjoy!

**Chapter V- _Pushing Them Together Pt 1_**

Early the next morning, before the sun rose, Kairi woke and slipped out of Riku's arms. After carefully picking as much grass as possible out of her hair, Kairi quietly slipped up to Riku's room to gather her things.

After tripping over a bowl and bumping into a chair left in her path, Kairi was finally able to reach Riku's desk and turn on the small lamp located there. She looked over to Riku's bed and saw that Sora was still sleeping; his messy cinnamon spikes the only thing visible from under the covers.

She quickly gathered her things and was prepared to walk out when Sora's sleep voice stopped her.

"Kairi? Where are you going?" Somewhere in there was a yawn, during which Sora rolled over on his side.

"I'm going home."

"But it's early." Sora whined.

"I know, but I have something to do."

"Where's Riku?" Sora asked.

"He fell asleep outside." Kairi said.

Sora sighed and Kairi wasn't surprised to see him gather his blankets around him and shuffle past mumbling a 'see you later,' as he went. Kairi closed the door to Riku's bedroom and was able to glance out the window in time to see Sora take the spot she'd been laying in next to Riku on grass. Riku shifted a bit, but he didn't wake up when Sora moved him so he could be used as a pillow.

Kairi sighed and left the house as quietly as possible through the front door.

**- - - -**

Once Kairi successfully made it home, she immediately set about her work. After making a cup of coffee, Kairi grabbed her phonebook and armed with a pen and a sheet of paper, she sat down at her dining room table and began listing the names and phone numbers of good restaurants on Destiny Islands. Of course she would have to wait until later to call, but she was hoping by that time she would have chosen the restaurant she wanted to make a reservation at.

"Kairi, what are you doing up so early? I though you were at Riku's house."

Kairi sighed and looked up from the phonebook. "I was at Riku's but I came home early."

Her mother took a seat across from her and took a sip of her coffee before talking again. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to plan a date." Kairi answered. "I can't pick a restaurant."

Kairi sighed and pushed her list towards her mother, who picked it up and scanned it before quickly placing her finger over a name.

"This Italian restaurant is pretty good." She suggested.

"Do you think you could call there for me and make a reservation for two on Friday at seven?" Kairi asked as she stood up.

"Sure but where are you going?"

"To take a shower and then a nap. Thanks mom." She kissed her mother's cheek before leaving the room.

**- - - - - - **

A few hours later, after checking with her mother to make sure the reservations were made, Kairi went to speak to Sora, or as it would seem to other islanders, a coconut tree.

"So, what are you doing this Saturday?" Kairi asked. There were a few coconuts scattered about and she kicked one with her foot.

"Saturday? School's starting Monday, so I think mom's making me shop with her." The reply was followed by a grunt and promptly after that a coconut fell to the ground.

Kairi watched it drop before continuing. "What about Friday?"

Kairi stepped back in shock when Sora hung down on the branch by his knees so he could see her. His red shirt flew into his face as he hung so he held it away.

"I might be able to get away. Why? What do you want me to do?"

He released his hold on the tree and used his hands to help him tumble before he stood and scurried up another tree.

"Goodness Sora." Kairi huffed. "What are you doing up there anyway? If somebody walks past they'll think I'm crazy for talking to a tree." She looked up the tree she had seen Sora climb and noticed that he somehow managed to switch to a nearby tree without coming down. _Damn monkey..._

"I'm look for coconuts. Riku and I are going to use them for something." He tossed one down and Kairi stepped back to avoid being hit. "How does that one look?" Sora asked.

"Like a coconut." Kairi rolled her eyes though Sora couldn't see it. "So, about Friday?"

"Yeah." A ruffling of leaves could be heard as Sora jumped down from the tree. He brushed his clothes off before gathering the coconuts he dropped from the tree. He handed a few to Kairi. "What do you have planned for Friday?" He asked. He was leading them to Riku's island.

"I'm setting you up on a blind date." Kairi whispered; Riku was only a few feet away.

"Wait, what?" Sora pulled Kairi back behind a palm tree in shock, a coconut falling out of Kairi's arms and rolling into the water.

Riku raised an eyebrow as he leaned back on his tree. _That was strange..._

"A blind date." Kairi repeated slowly. She watched as Sora's eyes froze on her face but he wasn't looking at her, he was thinking about what she had said. "Don't worry. I think this person is perfect for you. It should all work out fine."

"But Kairi..." He gaze shifted over to Riku.

"I know." Kairi said. "And I know I also said not to worry about it. Just trust me okay?"

"For you." Sora said.

"Thanks Sora. I won't fail you."

Sora shrugged. "Maybe I'll end up thanking you."

"Maybe." Kairi giggled. _Most definitely is more like it._

After finally walking over the bridge to Riku's island, Sora dropped the coconuts at the base of the tree and Kairi did the same. Sora grinned and Riku gave a nod of approval.

"We only need the shells." Riku said as he pulled out his pocketknife.

"I don't think you can open it like that Riku."

"I know." He fished around in his pocket for his orange.

"What are we going to do with them Riku?" Sora asked. Riku offered him a piece of fruit and Sora took it while mumbling a thanks.

"Well, if we can fill them and manage to get them to crack open on impact I know two boys I wouldn't mind bruising up without having to use my fists or a sword." Riku smirked which caused Kairi to roll her eyes. She had a feeling a lot of people were going to go home bruised today.

"Love to stick around but I have to uhh...see Selphie. To you know, check on the baby turtle and all. I'll just talk to you guys later."

Riku waved and waited until she was nearly out of sight before turning to Sora. "What were you and Kairi talking about?"

"When?" Sora asked. He sat on the tree next to Riku.

"Before." Riku said, "When you pulled her behind a tree."

"Oh that." Sora laughed nervously. "I thought she found out my biggest secret."

Riku rolled his eyes. He knew Sora was lying. "Help me with these coconuts."

**- - - - - -**

A few hours, coconuts, and bruises later, Riku was trying not to track shaving cream, mud, and other substances through his house. He sighed as he stood in the doorway and began stripping off all his clothes except his boxers.

Though he and Sora had enough time to enjoy how the mixtures splattered over Tidus and Wakka when hit, when the boys realized what was going on they quickly retaliated. Though it was too late for any of the boys, the girls were able to escape the "battlefield" unscathed.

After tossing his dirty clothes on the floor in the laundry room, despite knowing his mother would lecture him about cleanliness later, Riku was heading towards his kitchen when the doorbell rang. Quickly changing his direction, he answered the door and sighed heavily.

"Busy?" Kairi asked. She glanced at Riku's body. "Nice boxers."

"Thanks." He leaned against the frame of the door. "What do you need?"

"Blind date, you, tomorrow night. Absolutely no time for you to refuse because the reservations are already set and whatnot."

"I'm not going."

"But Riku why?" Kairi whined. "It'll be fun."

Seeing that Riku was no longer paying attention to her she followed him into the house. She found him in the kitchen drinking from the juice carton.

"Nasty." Kairi made a disgusted face.

"You're not drinking any of it so why worry?" He sat on the counter, placing the carton next to him.

"Sora's your date." Kairi blurted out. She couldn't let all her efforts go to waste, and there was the fact that she wanted to see them happy.

Aqua eyes went wide with shock. "You're kidding right?"

Kairi smirked, proud of herself. "Nope."

"Definitely not going."

Kairi's smirk faded into an angry glare. "Sora is expecting a date with someone I told him is perfect for him. You are not going to stand your best friend up because I'm sure he'll be hurt when he discovers his best friend, whom he has a crush on but is too shy to say anything, won't give him a chance."

Riku opened his mouth to speak but Kairi wasn't finished yet.

"I didn't tell him anything Riku, but please understand why I'm doing this. You two may not notice it but I can see the way you look at each other."

"Kairi..."

"Please Riku." Kairi pleaded. "At least do this for me. I want you two to be happy."

Riku sighed. "Fine. I'll do it."

**(A/N): **Have to leave it there or I'll mess up my own planning. So crossing fingers that the second half of this chapter will be posted double A.S.A.P. Jelz


	6. Pushing Them Together Pt2

**(A/N): **I am _very sorry!_ I really did plan to have this out **much** sooner but something came up and when I'm in a bad mood I refuse to write. I apologize though...

And before we start...I'd like to _thank all reviewers_ because...well its cool you took the time to click the little button...Something I need to learn how to do 

**Chapter VI- _Pushing Them Together Pt2_**

"_Fine. I'll do it."_

"Really?"

Riku nodded, more sure of himself now. "Yeah. Might be fun."

Kairi hugged him. "Thanks Riku. I'm sure this will work out fine."

"Whatever."

Riku had his doubts but he wasn't going to back out of it. Especially not after finding out Kairi would tell Sora he was the date that was supposed to be 'perfect' for him. Riku knew that could put unneeded stress on their already awkward, in his opinion anyway, friendship. Riku ran a hand through his hair, frowning when he remembered he was supposed to get a hair cut tomorrow.

"I promised my mom I'd have my hair cut before school." Riku said. He and his mom had made an agreement. Riku was allowed to grow his hair but after it reached a certain length, past his shoulder blades to be exact, he had to cut it. This arrangement satisfied both parties, Riku because he didn't have to waste time getting haircuts often and his mother was happy because she could be sure the money wasn't going to be spent on ice cream challenges with Sora.

"Do it Saturday." Kairi suggested. She took a strand of his hair between her fingers, liking the silky feel. "You can keep your deal with your mom and at least this way Sora will get to stare at it for one more night."

Riku rolled his eyes.

"You do know he likes your long hair? Ever wonder why he tugs at it so much when you guys play around?"

"He says I look like a girl Kairi, and I agree. No guy keeps their hair this long."

"Blah, blah, blah." Kairi mumbled. She was finished talking about his hair and had moved on to pinching Riku's stomach. "Are you getting fatter? I couldn't really do this before..."

"What did you just say?" Riku growled. If looks could kill...

"Nothing." Kairi smiled sweetly before making a hasty exit. She wasn't stupid. She didn't know why she said he was getting fatter in the first place.

"I am not getting fatter!" Riku yelled after her. Still, as soon as he heard the front door slam closed he poked at his own stomach. "I don't think she understands how much effort it takes to look this good." Riku grumbled before raiding his refrigerator for a snack and heading up to his room to find something to wear for his date.

**- - - - - - **

With her work done at Riku's place, Kairi headed over to Sora's house with the intention of helping him find something to wear. After watching Sora eat enough food to feed a small party and complain about the lack of sweets, Kairi was finally able to haul Sora up to his room so she could raid his closet. When she stepped into the room, she wasn't surprised to find it looking like a storm had just run through it.

"Has the thought of cleaning ever crossed your mind Sora?" Kairi asked as she tried her best to step between piles of random things as she made her way towards his closet.

"I was planning on cleaning but then Riku made me go hunting for coconuts while his lazy ass slept on the paopu tree." Sora complained as he hopped on his bed. "Now I'm tired."

Kairi heard him yawn and picked up the nearest object and threw it at him. "Date tomorrow Sora. This **has** to work out perfectly so stay awake and help me find you something to wear."

"Why is this so important to you?" Sora asked.

"Because it is." Kairi replied, grabbing a hanger as she did. "This green shirt?" She held it up.

"No."

"A blue one?"

"No."

"A red one then?"

"Pass."

"Shirtless?"

A yawn was her only response.

"Okay...Red it is." She glanced over at Sora and noticed his eyes were slowly closing despite his efforts. Kairi sighed. "Fine...Go to sleep. I'll call you at 5:30 to tell you where to meet your date."

"Thanks Kairi." Sora yawned before rolling over and falling asleep.

**- - - - - - - - **

"Riku stop worrying. You look fine."

"You're not the one whose about to go on a date with your best friend. Also, can you please tell me why this whole thing has to take place on the mainland? Our island may be small but we do have one good restaurant."

"I love the mainland! Besides, not only did I use to live there, we go there all the time. Stop acting like it's so far out of your way."

"Kairi you lived there until you were five! I'm sure you can't even remember what it was like before you moved."

"So what." A giggle. "Would you stop messing with your damn hair?"

A nervous sigh.

"Leave your collar alone too. In fact, keep your hands off your body."

"Why does this boat ride feel like its taking forever?"

"Would you calm down? Everything will go fine. Sora's going to see you walk in, you two will eat, talk, fall madly in love, and then live happily ever after and offer me your children as your thanks."

"Children?" Riku asked.

"Sorry wrong story. You'll offer me praise and gifts as your thanks."

"Dream on."

"I think I will." Kairi stuck her tongue out.

"_The boat is now docking."_

"It's only a few blocks away, we can walk." Kairi said.

"Must be calm. Must be calm. Must be calm..."

Kairi rolled her eyes. "Come on. Lets go. I can't wait to see the look on Sora's face."

"I can."

**- - -**

"Alright. There's Sora." Kairi pointed to a table towards the corner of the room. Sure enough Sora was sitting there alone. He looked a bit bored, though one could tell by looking in his eyes that he was nervous.

"Are you sure about this?" Riku asked. He lifted his arms a bit as Kairi straightened out his black shirt.

"Yes I'm sure." She played with his belt a little, tucking in his shirt some more before stepping back to look at him. She whistled. "Sora better claim you as his tonight or I'll have to beat guys and girls away from you with a bat." She smiled. "Lean down a bit." When Riku did what she asked she smoothed his hair down some more before kissing his cheek. "Go snag you a Sora!"

"Where are you going?" Riku asked.

Kairi laughed nervously. "You know I'd love to stay and watch but Tidus is buying me ice cream for being such a good student. He said I might be able to challenge Selphie soon. After I get my own sword of course."

"Your own little date?" Riku asked.

Kairi checked her watch. "You're almost running late. Better get going. Good luck!" She pushed him in the general direction of Sora's table before leaving.

If there were just a normal evening, Riku would have followed her in hopes of finding out something interesting, but needless to say, this was not a normal evening. So, Riku took a deep breath before approaching the table, all the while hoping he looked calmer than he felt. Sora looked up as he came closer and Riku swore he saw him blush.

"What are you doing here Riku?"

Riku sat down across from Sora and smiled. "I think I'm supposed to be your date." Riku shrugged. "Unless you want me to leave."

"No." Sora replied quickly. He cleared his throat. "You look nice."

"So do y-Hey is that my shirt?" Riku asked.

"Yeah you let me borrow it last week. I guess I forgot to give it back." Sora laughed.

"It looks nice on you."

"Thanks." Sora replied softly.

An awkward silence fell upon the table while both boys tried to figure out something they could say to feel more comfortable. Though a date with your best friend would seem easy, in reality it wasn't. Especially when your best friend happened to be a boy too. Riku hadn't even thought of how he'd explain this to his parents if anything happened to change between them.

"I can't believe I can't think of anything to talk about." Sora complained. "We're best friends so we tell each other _everything_. Plus we already know everything about each other. So what's left?" Sora asked.

"I don't know."

"This is too...too formal-ish. Want to just go for some ice cream or something?"

"Kairi might get mad if she finds out..."

"I don't care." Sora said as he stood. He held his hand out to Riku. "Its our date, we can do whatever we want. If she wanted things to go her way she shouldn't have left us alone."

Riku grinned. "You're right." He took Sora's hand. "Buy me a huge sundae and I'll let you beat me at a few games over at the arcade."

"Sure."

**- - - - - -**

"So that was fun." Sora suggested. They were headed back towards Sora's house. Though the mainland had been fun, the boat ride back had been uneventful.

"Yeah it was. That sundae was great too, though you ate most of it."

"The games were fun, though you didn't let me win as much as I thought you would."

"Nice weather?"

Sora nodded his head in silent agreement as they walked. The sky was clear, the moon beautiful. The only thing that could ruin it was the thought of school.

"This has been a little odd you know?" Sora admitted when they finally reached his block.

"But it was a good odd right?" Riku looked over at Sora, slightly surprised to see that he had been watching him.

"Yeah I guess it's a good odd."

Riku stopped before Sora's front yard and when Sora realized he wasn't being followed he stopped too.

"You coming inside?"

Riku shook his head. "It's getting late. I think I should head home."

"Okay."

"Come here."

Sora nodded and went to stand in front of Riku.

Riku grinned. "Since this can't possibly get any weirder..." He ruffled Sora's spikes before kissing him briefly on the lips. "Later."

"Uh yeah...Bye." Sora mumbled, but Riku didn't hear him for he was already halfway down the block. He stood outside his house in shock for nearly five minutes before he noticed his mother standing at the door...on the phone. As he walked into the house he watched him mother rush into the kitchen, trying to keep her voice down, but Sora could make out everything she was saying.

"Yeah Sora just walked in the door."

A pause.

"Yeah he's dressed up. Riku was too? Hmm..."

Sora flopped down on the couch, a hand going to touch his lips. However brief that kiss was, he wouldn't be forgetting it anytime soon.

"Riku was very giddy you say? I think I know why." She giggled. "Right before Sora came in I saw them kiss."

Sora's eyes widened.

"Yep. Sora's sitting on the couch apparently still dazed." Her laughter echoed throughout the kitchen.

Utter embarrassment.

"MOM!!!"

**(A/N):** Must admit this didn't turn out the way I expected it to...I had something else planned but I gave up and started making it up as I went along XD. Once again sorry about the wait...and sorry if anybody doesn't find it worth the wait...but I tried and that's all I can do ...

Until next time... Jelz.


	7. The Icing on the Cake

**(A/N):** Me again! This is sort of just a '_mini-chapter'_ to tie up loose ends. This wouldn't fit at the end of the last chapter and it certainly can't go at the beginning of the next, so it has to be placed by itself.

Chapter VII- The Icing On The Cake 

"So you two aren't together yet?"

It was Sunday and unfortunately the last day of summer vacation. Both Kairi and Sora were at Kairi's house, due to the fact that Sora's room was messing, and for a good part of the day they would be lounging around together. Currently, they were lying on Kairi's bed, Sora lying across the width and Kairi stretched out across his stomach. They had been like that for about an hour, both too lazy to move into a position that would probably be more comfortable.

"No but we had fun." Sora responded.

"Did you two kiss then?"

Sora blushed. "Slightly."

"Slightly?" Kairi asked, her voice rising a bit. She began to move around and Sora grunted.

"Stay still!"

"Stay still? Do you know how much trouble I went through trying to get you and Riku together?" Kairi reached over to her nightstand and grabbed the phone. She then moved back to her previous position before dialing Riku's house.

"Good afternoon. This is Kairi. Can I speak to Riku please? Thanks."

She waited a second. "Riku?"

Sora sighed and covered his ears.

"Riku get your ass over here right now!" Kairi yelled before hanging up.

Needless to say, on the other line Riku was having a hard time understanding why Kairi was yelling at him. He merely shrugged and rolled over, intent on going back to sleep, until the phone rang again.

"_And don't even think about going back to sleep."  
_Riku rolled out of bed and pulled on a shirt.

_- - - - - -_

"Thank you for coming Riku."

Ten minutes after Kairi made the second call Riku had shown up. Though he was dressed (slightly), one look at his hair and grumpy facial expression and you could tell he had been asleep. He hadn't even taken the time to fix his hair. Kairi got off Sora's stomach and stood. She pointed to the spot where she wanted Riku to sit.

"I'm leaving." She stated. "But you two are not to move out of this room until you at least discuss your feelings for each other."

"I don't have time for this right now Kairi." Riku growled.

"Well then you better hurry up and start talking. And don't even think about climbing out the window because I _will _know and I _will_ chase after you. Understood?"

Sora nodded and Riku gave no response.

"Good." And with that she left.

Riku stood for a few moments after Kairi left before pushing back the covers on her bed. He used his feet to kick Sora onto the floor so he could stretch out.

"What was that for?"

Riku shrugged in response to an angry pout. "I don't know. I just want to go back to sleep."

"Oh."

"There's room for you if you want." As if to prove his point, Riku slid over slightly.

Sora nodded and joined him. "Kairi's bed is comfortable." He commented.

It felt odd. Normally when they slept in a bed together, they slept close due to a lack of space. Over the years, no matter the size of the bed, the natural thing to do had always been to snuggle up to each other, but after last night, it seemed a little odd to do so. As if something between them had changed. So the question was 'What happens now?' No matter how small and brief the kiss, it happened and it probably wouldn't be a good idea to ignore it.

Riku smirked. "You know we can't sleep like this."

Sora laughed. "I know."

Riku allowed Sora to wrap his arms around his waist and tangle their les together.

"Better?" Riku asked.

"Not quite." Sora wriggled around a bit so he could look at Riku. "Last night." Sora started.

Riku shifted his eyes away from Sora's face, a slight blush beginning to make itself known on his face.

"Where do we go from here?" Sora asked softly.

"I don't know. I guess it'd be nice if we...you know."

"So are we?"

"Do you want to be?"

"Well, yeah."

"Me too." Riku agreed.

"So its official?" Sora asked.

"Starting now."

"Okay."

"Fine."

A minute of silence.

"About last night." Sora said.

"Again?"

Sora nodded. "Yeah. That kiss was terrible."

"You just want me to do it again."

"Maybe."

Riku laughed. "This is still a little awkward."

"But hopefully that will fade away." Sora smiled.

Their kisses were still short and simple but with time will come courage. If they were lucky, when that time came their kisses would last longer because being too shy to kiss for more than a few seconds sure sucked.

**(A/N): **There! I'm thinking an intermission between this chapter and the next to mark the completion of a major event. I think that will work nicely....

Until next time....Jelz


	8. Back To School

1**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Stop killing my dreams!**

**A/N: I haven't touched this fic in so long. I'm trying to get back into it now so, if this chapter seems a little odd/off, I'm sorry. Its been over a year! (Though that shouldn't be a good excuse).**

_Chapter VIII- Back To School._

"Do you think you'll be allowed to let your hair grow?" Kairi asked absent mindedly.

They were on the boat headed to the mainland for school.

"They're so uptight sometimes. They can't expect up to give up our individuality. Its bad enough that uniforms suck." Sora said as he smoothed his white shirt. "They're so boring."

"Yeah, they are a little boring." Kairi replied.

Dark blue socks, black shoes, white shirts and light blue ties were required for all. The boys wore navy slacks while the girls wore skirts similar in color to their ties. Also, having anything other than your ears pierced was forbidden. However, many people go around that by putting in clear earrings or ones that would be hard to see unless you were close to them. Hair dyed something other than the natural hair color was forbidden too.

"Well, its not like it's a piercing or anything. Just hair, so I should be okay. If they want it cut they'll have to cut it themselves." Riku shrugged as his ate his toast.

Their summer break had ended the day before, but instead of being something dreaded it had marked the second day of Sora and Riku as a couple. However, today it definitely dawned on them quickly that all the fun and games of summer was over. He was already falling back into the almost daily practice of eating breakfast on the boat. It only happened when Sora slept over. Sora didn't like alarm clocks and though he stated it wasn't his fault, Riku's clock mysteriously didn't sound that morning. The two boys were lucky enough to make it to the boat right before they stopped letting passengers on.

"Senior year Riku. You excited?" Kairi asked.

"Of course not. Its just another boring year." Riku smiled. Though he would never admit it, sometimes he hated the fact that he was a year older. The thought of having to leave them soon to go to college bothered him if he thought about it too much.

Sora sighed. "We'll miss you when you go away."

"Maybe I'll stay. Then we can fun all the time." Riku suggested.

"That would be nice huh?" Kairi said.

"But it won't happen." Sora said, quickly bringing them back to reality. "You're too smart to be stuck here for super long. You have to experience something new sometime right? That's what you wanted right?"

Riku shrugged. "I'm experiencing new stuff right now. I just got my first boyfriend remember?"

He grinned. "First boyfriend," he said to himself quietly. "And my best friend on top of that."

He leaned back in his seat, placing an arm around Sora's shoulders as he thought about it some more. "School might not be that bad this year." He concluded.

"For you. I can see angry glares from multiple girls in my future." Sora grumbled.

"Hey you had some admirers too. I'm not going to have much of a picnic either. But despite all that," he said, "it should be fun."

"Lets make them guess!" Kairi said excitedly. "When you guys get asked out, just say 'I'm with someone. Sorry,' and never say who it is. That'll ruffle some feathers."

Riku rolled his eyes. "Thank goodness the boat is docking so I don't have to hear anymore of your crazy ideas."

"Still can't ditch me though. I'll tell your mother. I'm sure she'll love the fact that her perfect son is nothing more than a rude and sometimes rather conceited pig."

"Are you insulting me?"

Kairi smiled sweetly. "Never that." She grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him with her to leave.

"So are we going to follow Kairi's plan?" Sora asked once they were on their way to school. Kairi was walking a few feet ahead of them, nearly dragging her backpack with one had as she messed with her tie using the other hand. She seemed to be looking around at the other walking students. They saw her wave to somebody once.

"We can not tell people for a little while. Might be fun to watch the girls get suspicious you know?" He smiled at Sora, wanting to make physical contact in some way but refraining because to him it seemed a little awkward.

"I guess," Sora replied reluctantly, "but only for a little while."

Kairi turned back and smiled at them when they reached the outside of the school. "Lets make this year the most memorable year ever."

The three friends made that promise every year, but with this year being Riku's last year in high school with them, they were determined more than ever to make it happen.

They nodded in agreement before entering the building.

However, just like every other year, by lunch they were miserable.

"Kairi," Sora whined, "This is the only time during the day I get to see you!"

"I know." She sniffled. " The people in my other classes all have little cliques already. What will I do without you?"

"I don't know." He sighed. "Selphie is already getting me in trouble with her talking."

"Tidus hasn't said much to me today." She whined. "Its not fun!"

"And I don't see Riku much either you know?" Sora stated.

"Riku!"

"Its only the first day. It'll get better."Riku assured them as he struggled to get Kairi to let go off him. When Sora gave him his signature pout complete with puppy eyes Riku sighed and ruffled his spikes. "You have to give it time. Besides, we don't need to see each other during school. We practically live together anyway."

His response earned him two angry glares and he decided not to talk anymore. He forgot that sometimes the reality he lived in and the reality they lived in was sometimes very different.

"This is going to be a long day." He mumbled as he sat back in his chair, closing his eyes and focusing on drowning out the noise of the lunchroom.

**A/N: Abrupt ending...Sorry! But hopefully I'll be back soon with a little something more. Sorry for the delay. I'll do my best!**


	9. New Beginnings

1**Disclaimer: not mine, but we know that already right?**

**A/N: Right back into it moving the story along! (Or trying to anyway xD).**

**Chapter IX:**

After lunch Riku headed to his English class. As he walked to the back of the room a few of his classmates asked how his summer was and already a few girls wanted to hang out so they could catch up. He had learned that one word responses generally helped to get him to his seat quickly.

He knew many of his classmates thought he was slightly stuck up because he didn't like to associate with them. However, he couldn't really help it. He had a close group of friends he rarely ventured out of because he was a bit shy.

He leaned back in his seat as he waited for class to begin and looked at the boy who had sat down next to him on his right. Riku assumed he was new since he had never seen him before and nobody spoke to him when he walked into the classroom and made his way to a desk. They merely stared and in a way, Riku couldn't blame him. He looked rather scary, even in his uniform and his blue eyes looked extremely cold. The fact that all he did was frown as he looked out the window didn't help much either.

"Can I help you with something?"

The hairs on the back of Riku's neck stood on end when the other male quietly addressed him. He had been caught off guard and was a little embarrassed, but he wasn't about to let him know that.

"Are you talking to me?" Riku asked. He shifted his gaze elsewhere for a moment.

"You were staring, so I wanted to know what your problem was." He turned to face Riku.

Their eyes met and Riku briefly studied his face, making note of a small scar running across the bridge of his nose. He prepared himself to ask about it but the boy spoke first.

"You must think you're tough. So far you're the only person who'll look at me directly." If one looked at him intensely they might've been able to see a ghost of a smile on his lips.

"And you're name is?" Riku asked.

"Leon." Was all he said before turning back to the window.

Riku smirked. "Well I'm Riku."

And just like that their conversation ended, but not without a feeling of curiosity developing between them.

**X**

"Today was the best day ever! Thanks for the ice cream Riku." Sora smiled at him before working on finishing his cone.

Every year Riku bought him ice cream after school on the first day to make up for him not having fun. A scoop of chocolate chip cookie dough, a scoop of vanilla, and scoop of rainbow sherbert, all topped with some rainbow sprinkles.

"Instant happiness." Sora sighed happily.

Riku smiled at him, happy that he wasn't complaining about his day anymore. "You want to come over when we get off the ferry?"

Sora pretended to think about it. "I don't know. I have all this stuff to do and well, its time consuming."

"I guess you don't want to get beaten at some games," Riku shrugged, "I'd chicken out if I were you too."

"You're on." Was Sora's only reply.

They sat in silence, Sora eating the last of his ice cream and Riku staring out the window at the water. He could see their island getting closer.

"Riku, why didn't you get any ice cream today?"

"My day wasn't too bad so I got you an extra scoop instead." He took Sora's left hand in his right one, watching as he carefully fit his fingers between Sora's, satisfied with the end result. He squeezed Sora's hand before relaxing his grip a little. "Its almost as though there is nobody else here on the boat." Riku commented.

Sora nodded in response. There were many of their schoolmates around, laughing loudly and talking about their day and finishing up telling their summer stories, but it seemed as though Sora and Riku were in their own little world, quietly sitting in seats away from the other students and not carrying on a complete conversation.

"Its relaxing." Sora concluded.

Even when the ferry docked, they were the last ones off to avoid getting trampled by students who were eager to get home. They took their time walking to Riku's house in silence. With Kairi hanging out with her friends somewhere on the mainland, there was less talking between them.

"Let's race." Sora suggested when they turned onto Riku's block.

"What are the rules?"

"From this corner to your bedroom. First one to make it there wins."

"How will you get in without a key?" Riku asked.

"I'll take the window unless you want to give me you key."

They looked at each other, Riku letting go of Sora's hand to pull his keys out.

He smirked. "Don't get hurt on the way up."

"Don't cry when you lose."

They simultaneously counted to three before taking off at top speed, Riku racing down the sidewalk and Sora cutting through yards in an effort to reach Riku's backyard a little faster than normal.

Riku cursed hen he reached his front door, first he couldn't get his key in the keyhole and then for some reason the door wouldn't unlock. He growled, quickly switching the keys before opening the door and running up the stairs, his long legs helping him skip multiple steps in the process. Despite having trouble, he was able to make it into the room at the same time as Sora.

When they saw each other they glared before yelling out 'tiebreaker' and meeting at Riku's desk. They would settle the score with arm wrestling. However, both knew Riku had the advantage so they were allowed to try their best to distract the other as long as their elbows stayed on the table.

Riku rolled up his right sleeve and leaned over, placing his elbow on the desk as he wiggled his finger to signal he was ready. However when Sora shook his head no, he looked at him confused.

"I want a different tiebreaker." Sora stated. "Lets settle this later, by the paopu tree okay? Right now," he started, as he tossed his shoes and socks in a corner, "I'm going to be a TV zombie."

"Chickening out again." Riku smiled at him before taking off his shirt and placing it on a hanger. He put on a blue shirt he had tossed on the bed that morning before walking to his dresser and tossing Sora one too. "You want sweat pants or shorts?" He asked.

"Whatever you have." Sora put on the shorts Riku tossed at him before giving his school uniform to Riku to be put neatly on hangers.

"You keep your stuff so clean Riku." Sora said as he watched Riku straighten the shoes and socks he had carelessly kicked in the corner. He grabbed a blanket and went downstairs to the couch.

Riku followed a few moments later, kicking Sora off the couch the stretch out and stealing the remote away to change the channel. Sora stuck out his tongue before laying in the other end, the two gently kicking each other until they got comfortable. Within two hours they were asleep.

**X**

"Are you serious? Sora and Riku are dating now?" Selphie whispered excitedly. When Kairi nodded yes in response she squealed. "That is so cute!"

"Yeah. But school couldn't have picked a worse time to start. It would've been nice if they could've had a few days to get used to the relationship before having school throw onto their list of things to worry about."

"Well it can't be that bad. Nothing will be going on in school for a while anyway." Selphie said as she followed Kairi through the bookstore. "They still have time."

Kairi sighed, picking up a book and glancing at its cover before putting it back down. "True. I guess there really-"

"Hey," Selphie interrupted, "that boy, I think he is new to our school this year."

Kairi looked in the direction Selphie was looking at. Not too far away was a boy who, Kairi assumed, looked to be about Riku's age glancing at the books on one of the shelves.

"Well he is wearing our uniform." Kairi said, but she was only speaking to herself. Selphie had already left her side and was happily introducing herself to him.

She came back a few moments later. "His name is Leon, he goes to our school. He's a senior. He lives on our island, said he's seen us on the ferry before. He also doesn't like to be touched but he let me touch his hair because I said it looked _really_ soft. It was," Selphie said, "in case you're wondering. He said the only person he met so far is some boy in his English class, but he forgot his name already."

"He seems rather talkative." Kairi said in amazement.

"He's not talkative. He wasn't interested in conversation but he wasn't so rude as to just ignore me." Selphie paused to think for a second. "He seems a little scary when you're looking at him directly. He didn't smile once." She shrugged. "Ready to head home?"

Kairi grabbed the closest book to her and started to head to the register. "Sure."

**A/N: this is hard TT**.


End file.
